


Cider, or tumblr crash of 12/12/12, a series of haikus

by loracarol



Category: Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: Cussing, Gen, that's not that big of a deal right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loracarol/pseuds/loracarol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr crashed</p><p>I wrote haiku</p><p>yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cider, or tumblr crash of 12/12/12, a series of haikus

fuck tumblr went down

why why why would you do that

I... I trusted you

\---

you left me tumblr

tumblr, our bond was special

fuck you for leaving

\---

I sit here thinking

wondering why you left me

all I am; empty

\---

so instead I drink

cinnamon apple cider

weeping ugly tears

\---

my friends on tumblr

i would mourn you forever

if this was the end


End file.
